recuerda el tiempo
by felix el aventurero sayan
Summary: finn sufre un accidende y marceline soborna a fx para enamorar a finn con ella lean y sepan que interesante es
1. Chapter 1

remember the time jeje BUENO AQUI ESTE FIC INSPIRADO POR LA CANCION REMEMBER THE TIME DE MICHAEL JACKSON PRIMERO PONDRE EL PROLOGO YA QUE MI IMAGINACION ESTA FLUYENDO (lo combinare con el primer cap tambien jeje)

prologo:

Recuerdas Aquel Tiempo

Te acuerdas

cuando nos enamoramos.

Eramos jóvenes e

inocentes en ese entonces.

Te acuerdas

como empezó todo,

parecía justo como el cielo.

Entonces, ¿porqué terminó ?

Te acuerdas

de vuelta en el otoño,

nosotros estábamos juntos

todo el día.

Te acuerdas

nuestras manos unidas

nos mirábamos fijamente

a los ojos (dime).

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Te acuerdas

como solíamos hablar (ya sabes),

nos quedábamos en el teléfono

de la noche hasta el amanecer.

Te acuerdas

todas las cosas que decíamos,

como te amo tanto,

nunca te dejaré ir

Te acuerdas

de vuelta en la primavera,

todas los mañanas los pájaros cantaban.

Te acuerdas

esos especiales momentos,

ellos solo van y van

a la vuelta de mi mente.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo...

Esas dulces memorias

siempre serán queridas para mí.

Nena, no importa lo que se ha dicho,

yo nunca olvidaré lo que tuvimos

ahora nena.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Recuerda las veces

Ooh

recuerda las veces

te acuerdas, nena

recuerda las veces.

En el teléfono tu y yo.

Recuerda aquel tiempo.

Recuerda aquel tiempo...

BIEN AHORA EL CAP

era una hermosa mañana en Ooo un chico de diesiciete años estava descansando cuando un perro amarillo se acerco a el y le dijo

finn despierta - el chico no iso ningun movimiento asi que otro chico de 16 llego y le dijo al perro

jake creo que se como despertarlo jeje - decia sacando un aparato que parecia un marcianito azul con unas letras que decian android

jake:ejeje bien despiertalo felix

fx: que susto se dara

entonses el joven encendio el android y puso la cancion (smooth criminal de michael jackson cantada por alien ant farm)

finn: !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡ - decia saltando de la cama y callendo al piso

jake y fx empezaron a reirse tanto que se quedaron en el piso

fx:jajajaja hay mi pansa jaja- en ese momento fx tomo aire y aguanto la respiracion para despues dejar de reir acto seguido por jake

finn:por que isieron eso

jake: que no recuerdas que le prometiste a marceline que irias a crear la letra de esa cancion que max invento

fx:me gano en escribir canciones

bueno fx vallamos a wooooooa -decia mientras se resbalava con una cascara de banano

finn se resbalo y callo por las escaleras dandose un golpe en la cabeza

jake:hermanito estas bien

finn: x_x ¿eh? ¿quien es ese hermanito?

fx:mmm creo que tiene amnesia jake

jake: que es eso

fx:osea perdio sus recuerdos asi que no te recuerda ati ni a mi

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP HASTA EL SABADO(O EL VIERNES YA QUE VERE SI ME DAN PERMISO PARA USAR LA COMPU JEJE)


	2. la banda

its close mid night and somethig evil is coming jeje bien aqui la conti (aqui finn aun no conose a la pf asi que si sera finnceline jeje) NOTA:el cap 12 de vacaciones arruinadas lo posponere ya que estoy mas concentrado en este fic que en ese (is youst another part of me)

finn estava con cara de ¿quienes son estos?

jake:osea como le hacemos para que recuerde

fx:no tengo ni idea asi que llevomoslo con la sabelo todo de bonnie(si odio a la dp)

jake: bien

fx trato de agarrar a finn pero este lo empujo y le dijo

finn: seas quien seas no te acerques - entonses agarro su espada de sangre de demonio y la apunto asia fx

fx:pensamiento de fx(no creo que recuerde como usar la espada)

entonses finn empeso a atacar a fx y jake con una abilidad increible por dentro finn se preguntava como carajo hacia eso

jake vio que finn bajo la guardia y estiro sus brazos para enredarlo

finn:hey pulgoso sueltame

jake:que como que pulgoso

fx:perdona compadre -decia mientras le dava un golpe en la nuca dejandolo inconsiente

jake y fx fueron al dulce reino entraron al castillo y fueron con la dp que estava haciendo unos experimentos en el laboratorio cuando la dp salio jake le explico lo que paso con finn

dp:bueno pues la amnesia se puede tratar asi recuerdenle cosas que le pasaron a el y ustedes con el

fx: si ya sabemos pero no se nos ocurre nada

dp: solo agan que rrecuerde algo

jake: mm ok creo que si los chicos nos ayudan finn recordara todo

despues de hablar un rato finn se desperto y trato de escapar pero la dp mando sus guardias banana que lo atraparon

finn: -_- que mal

fx amarro a finn de pies a cabeza por asi decirlo y se fueron al casa de marci

EN LA CASA DE MARCI

marceline estavaa cantando (die another day madona letra en español)

Voy a levantarme - sí y no

Voy a besar alguna parte de

Voy a mantener este secreto

Voy a cerrar mi cuerpo ahora

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Supongo que moriré otro día

Freud de Sigmund

Analiza esto

Analiza esto

Analiza esto

Vaoy a cerrar el ciclo

Voy a sacudarir el sistema

Voy a destrozar a mi ego

Voy a cerrar mi cuerpo ahora

Pienso que encontraré la forma

Hay mucho mas por conocer

Supongo que moriré otro diá

No ha llegado mi hora

en eso finn fx y jake entraron

marceline: eh chicos los es ... que le paso a finn -decia viendo a finn amarado

fx: bueno pues veras - fx le conto del "accidente" de finn y querian su ayuda para que recordara todo

marci: bueno talvez algo de musica le aga recordar

fx: mm bien solo dejame ir por mi guitarra y tocamos algo

cuando fx se fue jake y marci le trataron de hacer recordar sus aventuras en Ooo y que tocava la bateria pero lo unico que lograron fue recordarle su nombre y recordarle algunos de sus amigos fx volvio con su guitarra estava en la puerta asi que decidio entrar dramaticamente (como guy sensei de naruto o como kuzco de las locuras del emperador)

fx:¡JA BOOM BABY!

eso hiso saltar a todos por el susto

marci:no hagas eso

fx:jeje bueno toquemos

entonses marci agarro su acha bajo y puso a finn en la bateria y enpesaron a tocar la cancion (livin on a prayer von jovi)

primero marci enpeso con un ritmo lento

yluego toco fx con la guitarra haciendo un ritmo como si la guitarra estuviera diciendo wou finn tocava la bateria como si nada finn conocia el ritmo pero no se acordava de la letra asi que dejo que fx y marci cantaran

fx Once upon a time

Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike

He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day

marci) Working for her man, she brings home her pay

For love - for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

fx)For love - we'll give it a shot

(Coro:)

m fx)Whooah, we're half way there

wooo Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear

Livin' on a prayer

wooo Livin' on a prayer

m)Tommy's got his six string in hock

Now he's holding in what he used

To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night

Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

fx)We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

m)For love - we'll give it a shot

(Coro)

Whooah, we're half way there

woooo Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear

Livin' on a prayer

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP YA QUE ME PASE DE LAS HORAS DEL PERMISO (ACUERDENSE TODAVIA ESTOY CATIGADO MI CATIGO TERMINA HASTA QUE SALGA DEL COLE)


	3. recuerdos falsos

MAX: HOLA HOLA COMO ESTAN PERRAS JEEJE YO NI TE E PRESENTADO Y YA ESTAS CHINGANDO MAX:SEEEE CHISME DEL DIA YO:PERATE MMMMM BUENO SIQUIERES DILES POR QUE SE PONDRA INTERESANTE COMO ES QUE MARCI ME SOBORNA JEJE MAX:MARCI SOBORNA A FELIX ASIENDOLE UN FAVORSILLO (OSEA QUE LE PROMETE QUE REVIVIRA A SU AMORCITO CORAZON JEJE)YO: -_- jodete eso no lo debias decir bueno ahora que lo saben "suspiro" mi amor revivira ademas la invite aqui se las presento SUSAN: n_n HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR QUERER PONERME "beso" YO: AAWW BUENO AQUI EL CAP

fiin se quedo viendo las baquetas el no sabia que tocava la bateria (claro sus amigos le decian)

fx: tierra llamando a finn

finn:¿eh? ¿que? la verdad no me acuerdo de casi nada una pregunta ¡que acaso yo tengo novia?

marci: pensamiento de marci(mmm talvez si ago que se "acuerde" de que soy su novia por fin el sera mio)

fx:verdad marci finn tuvo pero rompio con ella no

marci: ¿eh? si claro te dolio mucho eeeh fx podemos hablar en la cocina

fx:pero yo augh- decia ya que marci lo tomo del cuello dela camisa y lo jalo asia la cocina (igual como en las caricaturas que lo jalan ylo aorcan)

ya estando en la cocina

marci: bien fx ayudame para hacer que finn piense que despues de romper con la pf se enamoro de mi y que soy su novia

fx:ooooh ya se supo ya se supo jeje

marci: si como sea me ayudaras si o no

fx: mmm acambio que me das

marci: mmmmmm pues revivire a tu novia - decia con los dedos cruzados (que mala esa marceline no

susan:como osea que no me pondras

yo: pues la verdad si pero tranquila camila

max:chinga tengo que conseguirme novia)

fx lo penso y dijo

ok te ayudo pero si es mentira le dire la verdad a finn

marci: la verdad de que lo amo pss no me preocupa

fx:eso no la verdad de que no eres su novia

marceline no tenia ningun presto atencion asi que acepto

en la sala

jake:asi la maldicion de el lobo apapacho se rompio

finn: no no me acuerdo de eso perro

jake: hay acerte recordar es dificil oh marci fx ya terminaron de hablar de cuanto se aman

fx: jake que pendejadas dices - decia con una cara asi -_-

jake:hay bueno nos bamos

fx: ok bien adios marci

mientras ivan de regreso a la casa del arbol fx cantava(speed demon michael jackson)

I'm Headed For The Border

It's On My Mind

And Nothin' Really Matters

I've Got To Be On Time

Look In The View Mirror

Is He Hot On My Tracks

Is He Getting Nearer

I Feel Some Heat Is On My Back

(Speed Demon)

Speedin' On The Freeway

Gotta Get A Leadway

(Speed Demon)

Doin' It On The Highway

Gotta Have It My Way

(Speed Demon)

Mind Is Like A Compass

I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'

(Speed Demon)

(He Say) Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right . . .

And Nothin' Gonna Stop Me

Ain't No Stop And Go

I'm Speedin' On The Midway

I Gotta Really Burn This Road

(Speed Demon)

Speedin' On The Freeway

Gotta Get The Leadway

(Speed Demon)

Doin' It On The Highway

Gotta Have It My Way

(Speed Demon)

Mind Is Like A Compass

I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'

(Speed Demon)

(He Say) Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right . . .

Speed Demon, You're The Very Same One

Who Said The Future's In Your Hands

The Life You Save Could Be Your Own

You're Preachin' 'Bout My Life Like You're The Law

Gonna Live Each Day And Hour Like

For Me There's No Tomorrow

Go! Go! Go! Aaow!

(Speed Demon)

Speedin' On The Freeway

Gotta Get A Leadway

(Speed Demon)

Got Fire In My Pocket

I Just Lit A Rocket

(Speed Demon)

Just Pull Over Boy

And Get Your Ticket Right

(Speed Demon)

Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right

(Speed Demon)

Just, Pull Over Boy

And Eat Your Ticket

Pull Over Boy

Pull Over Boy

And Get Your Ticket Right

Ugh!

Aaow!

Uhh!

Hoo!

Get Your Ticket Right

Pull Over Boy-Get

Your Ticket Right

Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right

Pull Over Boy

Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket

Eat Your Ticket

Get Your Ticket

Eat Yo', Get Yo', Hoo! Aaow!

Get Your Ticket Right (Speed Demon)

Speedin' On The Freeway

Gotta Get A Leadway

(Speed Demon)

Doin' It On The Highway

Gotta Have It My Way

(Speed Demon)

Mind Is Like A Compass

I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'

(Speed Demon)

(He Say) Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right . . .

And Nothin' Gonna Stop Me

Ain't No Stop And Go

I'm Speedin' On The Midway

I Gotta Really Burn This Road

(Speed Demon)

Speedin' On The Freeway

Gotta Get The Leadway

(Speed Demon)

Doin' It On The Highway

Gotta Have It My Way

(Speed Demon)

Mind Is Like A Compass

I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'

(Speed Demon)

(He Say) Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right . . .

Speed Demon, You're The Very Same One

Who Said The Future's In Your Hands

The Life You Save Could Be Your Own

You're Preachin' 'Bout My Life Like You're The Law

Gonna Live Each Day And Hour Like

For Me There's No Tomorrow

Go! Go! Go! Aaow!

(Speed Demon)

Speedin' On The Freeway

Gotta Get A Leadway

(Speed Demon)

Got Fire In My Pocket

I Just Lit A Rocket

(Speed Demon)

Just Pull Over Boy

And Get Your Ticket Right

(Speed Demon)

Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right

(Speed Demon)

Just, Pull Over Boy

And Eat Your Ticket

Pull Over Boy

Pull Over Boy

And Get Your Ticket Right

Ugh!

Aaow!

Uhh!

Hoo!

Get Your Ticket Right

Pull Over Boy-Get

Your Ticket Right

Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket Right

Pull Over Boy

Pull Over Boy And

Get Your Ticket

Eat Your Ticket

Get Your Ticket

Eat Yo', Get Yo', Hoo! Aaow!

Get Your Ticket Right

jake: esa no es mi favorita de michael es esa que dice pire o peat no se como dice

fx: beat it oh esa es buena si quieres la canto talvez asi finn se acuerde de algo

finn: o_o tu eres...felix el que encontramos dormido en el hielo no

fx: exacto te acordaste de eso

finn: cuando cantaste esa cancion me acorde que esa la escuche cuando te descongelamos

fx: oh claro me acuerdo bien te acuerdas de la letra de esta que dice beat it

finn:mmmmm no mucho pero me suena

fx)They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here

Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear

The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear

So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can

Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man

You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can

j)So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

fx)Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

finn)It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It, Beat It

fx)They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can

Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man

You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can

So Beat It, Just Beat It

j)You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared

You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare

finn)They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,

Then They'll Tell You It's Fair

en eso finn se acordo de 2 de sus aventuras en Ooo como rompio con la pf

fx)So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

j)Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

fx)No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

fx)Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

finn)No One Wants To Be Defeated

fx)Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It para hacer que finn recordara que junto con marceline abian echo una banda le hablaron de eso y siguieron cantando

j)Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

fx)Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right

finn)Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

fx)Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It[

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

despues de cantar finn recordo un monton de cosas osea de como conocio a fionna a marshall y a gumball

jake: recuerdas como aprendiste a tocar la bateria

finn: no hermano no se (si finn recordo quien era su hermano)

fx: ejem ejem pues fue - con los pulgares se señalo asi mismo haciendo que finn supiera que fue el

jake: caramba esta entrando la noche apuremonos a llegar a la casa del arbol

fx: tu adelantate jake quiero platicar con finn para ver si ya recuerda todo

jake dijo que no habia problema asi que se adelanto y dejo que platicaran solos

ya solos

fx: finn te acuerdas que despues de romper con la pf te conseguiste nueva novia

finn: eeeh no la verdad no

fx: pensamiento de fx (bien no recuerda quee no se habia conseguido novia jeje) enserio no te acuerdas

finn: ¿no?

fx: pues la acavamos de visitar

finn: esa vampira hermosa es mi novia orale que buen gusto tengo eh

fx se quedo boqui abierto por lo que finn le dijo parece que finn amava a marceline

fx: OoO eeeh si ella es tu novia y si que buen gusto tienes

finn: oh cool y dime ¿como me enamore de ella?

fx: bueno pues - fx saco su android y puso la cancion de remember the time de michael jackson(letra en español) y fx enpeso a cantar

Recuerdas Aquel Tiempo

Te acuerdas

cuando te enamoraste.

Eras muy jóven e

inocente en ese entonces.

Te acuerdas

como empezó todo,tu nos contavas que

parecía justo como el cielo.

Te acuerdas

de vuelta en el otoño,

ustedes son amorosos y se juntan

todo el día.

Te acuerdas

tus manos unidas a las de ella

se mirában fijamente

a los ojos (dime).

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoraron.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Te acuerdas

se quedában en el teléfono

de la noche hasta el amanecer.

Te acuerdas

todas las cosas que decían,

como te amo tanto,

nunca te dejaré ir

Te acuerdas

de vuelta en la primavera,

todas los mañanas los pájaros cantaban.

Te acuerdas

esos especiales momentos,

ellos solo van y van

a la vuelta de mi mente.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoraron.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoraron.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo...

tu me decias que Esas dulces memorias

siempre serán queridas para mí.

Nena, no importa lo que se ha dicho,

yo nunca olvidaré lo que tuvimos

ahora nena.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando se enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Recuerda las veces

Ooh

recuerda las veces

te acuerdas, chico

recuerda las veces.

En el teléfono tu y ella.

Recuerda aquel tiempo.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

te, te, te, te, te,

Recuerda aquel tiempo

en el parque, en la playa.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

tu y ella en el lago.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

que sobre, que sobre,...

Recuerda aquel tiempo

ooh...en el parque

Recuerda aquel tiempo

después de la oscuridad..., te, te, te.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

te, te, te, te.

Recuerda aquel tiempo,

yeah, yeah.

Recuerda aquel tiempo...

finn no recordava nada de lo que le canto fx

finn: no recuerdo nada de lo que cantaste

fx:enserio porque - en ese instante felix soplo una clase de polvo sobre finn asiendo que este se desmallara y en eso fx creo un hechizo para crear recuerdos falsos asi que se lo rocio a finn en la cabeza

1 minuto despues finn desperto y recordo que todo lo que fx canto era verdad

fx: finn estas bien, pense que no despertarias, vete a la casa del arbol y descansa, no devi aber echo eso

finn: que clase de polvo era ese.

fx: era harina pero me confundi de bolsa, bien ve a la casa del arbol y descansa

BIEN HASTA AQUI EL CAP YA QUE UN MI AMIGO ACABA DE LLEGAR JEJE BIEN LOS DEJO CON LA CANCION DE MJ ANOTHER PART OF ME

We're Takin' Over

We Have The Truth

This Is The Mission

To See It Through

Don't Point Your Finger

Not Dangerous

This Is Our Planet

You're One Of Us

We're Sendin' Out

A Major Love

And This Is Our

Message To You

(Message To You)

The Planets Are Linin' Up

We're Bringin' Brighter Days

They're All In Line

Waitin' For You

Can't You See . . .?

You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

A Rather Nation

Fulfill The Truth

The Final Message

We're Bring To You

There Is No Danger

Fulfill The Truth

So Come Together

We're Mean Is You

We're Sendin' Out

A Major Love

And This Is Our

Message To You

(Message To You)

The Planets Are Linin' Up

We're Bringin' Brighter Days

They're All In Line

Waitin' For You

So Look The Truth

You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

We're Sendin' Out

A Major Love

And This Is Our

Message To You

(Message To You)

The Planets Are Linin' Up

We're Bringin' Brighter Days

They're All In Line

Waitin' For You

Can't You See . . .?

You're Just Another Part Of Me

Another Part Of Me . .

We're Takin' Over

This Is The Truth, Baby

Another Part Of Me...


	4. el plan de max

HELLO MIS AMIGOS LES PIDO MIL PERDONES SE QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAP ASI QUE BUENO AQUI EL FIC PASE VARIOS DIAS ESCRIBIENDO ESTO (PRIMERO EL INTRO LUEGO LA HISTORIA) cancion heroe enrique iglesias español

que me importa el calvario si amarte es sufrir o que jueges con cartas marcadas lo que importa es las noches basadas en ti aunque encambio me rompas el alma que me importa la vida si me fata tu cuerpo caliente lo que importa es tocarte y apagar esta sed que solo me apaga tu fuente que sin ti nadad tiene valor y por eso soy tuyo escalvo y señor cosas del amor cosas de la vida, tu eres mi aguila real y yo soy tu vida cosas de tu carne cosas de tu piel que me arastra por las olas como barco de papel cosas del amor cosas de la vida, tu me haces el dolor y me curas las eridas cosas de tu cuerpo cosass de mi don dedicando en el decierto de tu absurdo corazon para que quiero aire si respiro de ti si me vasta sentirte amarrada a mi piel y saber que tu me amas que me importa esperarte una mil vesces mas si al final tu me inundas el tiempo lo que importa es mirarte es silencio y saber que saber sin tenerte, te tengo que sin ti nada tiene valor (oh no) y por eso soy tullo esclavo y señor cosas de el amor cosas de la vida tu eres mi aguila real y yo soy tu vida cosas de tu carne cosas de tu piel que me arrastra por las olas como barco de papel cosas del amor cosas de la vida tu me haces el dolor y me curas las heridas cosas de tu cuerpo cosas de mi voz predicando en el decierto predicando en eldecierto de tu absurdo corazon...te amo...

bueno ahora si el cap

alarma del reloj de fx: (los borrachos el mundo es mio) alto los federales me estan guachando estos callejeros no saben con quien se meten te ponemos el cuete en tu frente somos de san diego los borrachos, you fuck whit me homi(no se coo se escribe asi que lo pongo asi) you fucking whit the best *click*

fx:mmmmm que hora es las 7.00 am por que puse la alrma a las 7.00 am -en eso fx se acordo de lo que max le dijo

flashback (max:buu

fx: que hay max

max:bueno pues nada nuevo mira escuche por alli que finn tine abnesia y me gustaria ayudarlo para que recuerde

fx: na no se marci me pidio un favor

max:¿cual?

fx:es secreto no te lo puedo decir

max:tranqui man ella me dijo solo queria saber si tu me lo decias

fx :enserio te dijo que queria que yo le aga *recordar* su noviasgo

max: no pero tu me lo dijiste ahora jajajajaja

fx: -_- te odio

max:jajaja tranqulo bueno te ayudare con eso asi que mañana ven a mi casa a las 7.00 am si tengo un plan

fx:ok ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer ire)

fin del flash back

entonses fx se puso un traje parecido al traje que michael jackson uso para el video de bilie jean solo que la playera era azul y no uso pantalon sino que pants negro y una chaqueta normal negra

agarro el android y se fue de su casa a la casa de max que bueno queda pasando un bosque enl el camino fx cantava (mj biliejean jeje )

People always told me be careful of what you do

And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts

And mother always told me be careful of who you love

And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

al parecer tambien empeso a bailar un poco cuando llego a la casa de max

fx:; *toc* toc* max*toc* toc* max *toc* *toc*¡MAX ABRE LA FUCKING PUERTA!

adentro

max: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

¡MAX ABRE LA FUCKING PUERTA!

max: aaaah que como o cierto

entonses max bajo y abrio la puerta

fx: alfin pasaron siglos y vos no abrias la puerta

max: olle tengo el sueño pesado

fx: bueno y me vas dejar entrar o me quedo con el perro

max:...esta tambien seria tu casa asi que puedes entrar

fx:gracias

max: y bien

fx: y bien que...

max:no se pense que me contarias algo pero no funciono asi que volvamos con finn

fx: bien dime que tienes

max:pues el joputa de ash estaba meando y aproveche para quitarle una bolsa donde te puedes meter en los recuerdos de alguien...

fx: max ¡ESO NO! esta tan mal de echo puede funcionar

max: bien solo hay un problemita

fx: y cual es

max:devo darte un recuerdo falso para luego tu lo remplases por uno que no sea tan imortante asi que...tu entraras con jake a la cabeza de finn cuando este dormido

fx: ah que facil

max: perate no eh teminado el problemita es que si finn despierta tu y jake quedaran enserrados en la cabeza de finn hasta que se vuelva a dormir

fx: oh asi que solo tenemos 24 horas para salir de su maseta

max: si lo dormimos con un golpe... si

fx: bien

EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL

jake estava haceido el desalluno cantando

jake: ricos hotcakes con tocino ricos hotcakes los amoooo si ejeje ejeje soy tremendo

en eso finn bajo y al oler los hotcakes dijo

finn: mmm huele delicioso que es jake

jake: hotcakes con tocino

finn: dame unos jake

entonses jake le dio 3 hotcakes con tocino y finn se los comio(al igual que goku cuando come jeje)

jake: no comas tan rapido

finn: mhmhnh finn trago y eructo

finn: gracias por la comida bien ahora dime que ago despues de desayunar

jake: bueno jugamos con bmo o vamos de aventura con fx

en eso fx y max entraron a la casa y llamaron a jake

finn quiso saver quien era max pero en eso fx dijo que querian hablar a solas con jake

afuera

jake: bien ya estamos solos ahora que

fx:bien pues tenemos un plan

max le conto el plan a jake y tambien le conto lo que marci queria asi que con cara picarona accsedio

max,fx y jake entraron a la casa y bueno max golpeo a finn en la nuca haciendo que este se desmallara y que jake se asustara

jake:no dijiste nada de golpearlo

max: perdon pero hay prisa ahora ...interrumpido por jake

jake:si ya se me rocio un poco en la frente para entrar a lamente de finn

fx: como ya habias echo esto antes

jake:si ash nos engaño para quitarle un recuerdo a marceline

max y fx: that smooth criminal huh

entonses fx y jake se esparcieron un poco por la frente haciendo que calleran rendidos al piso

EN LA MENTE DE FINN

fx:yaw wao esta es la mente de finn

jake: no se no me siento en la mente de finn

entonses hicieron un recorrido (igual que en el capitulo donde finn y jake entran a la mente de marci no me acuerdo como se llamava el cap )

y se encontraron un recuerdo que iso sufrir mucho a finn cuando el lich matto a la pf ese era el recuerdo perfecto asi que lo agarraron y lo cambiaron cuando eso paso ellos despertaron y fx tenia una esfera azul con ese reucerdo asi que el vino y lo escondio en el armario mas cercano para que despues jake lo escondiera en otro lugar

en eso finn desperto y todo estavan normales fx y max canatvan el rap de yesh y porta super mareo bros y jake jugaba con bmo

BIEN ESO ES TODO no se si es largo o si es corto pero pase dias escribiendo ya que no se me ocurria nada dejen reviews

max: we are the champions

yo: osea le ganaste a emilio en splinter cell double agent ok ahora si te creo cool


	5. la estupidez de fx

we are we are roc you jejejejejeje bueno aqui el cap siguiente creo que es el quinto no se se perdio la cuenta jejejejeje

finn:hay mi cabeza

fx no soy super mario pero eh comido zetas veo todo de colores

y llueven monedas eeh fiin ya despertaste bien nos vemos

max:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

jake,finn y fx: -_-u

fx: ¡MAX EL APOCALIPSIS!

max: ¡DONDE QUIERO VER COMO SE MUERE GAYBERG!

fx: jeje siempre funciona

max:bien finn me recuerdas

finn:mmmmm eres el tipo que em hiso la broma del calzon chino

max: seee me recuerdas jejejeje

fx:bien los dejo solos por que le prometi a marci que tocaria con ella para...eh...par...hacer una cancion...si eso una cancion jeje...adios *se va*

max se quedo hablando con finn para recordarle sus aventuras sus amigos y la ves en la que casi muere tambien cuando se enamoro e marci y como se convirtio en su novio

en otro lugar

fx estava en la casa de la pf (advertencia escena contra el maltrato del hombre el autor censurara algunas partes )

*toc *toc *toc* pf *toc* toc* toc* pf *toc*toc*ytoc* ¡PF !

la pf habrio la puerta enojada y le grito a fx

¡QUE PUTO QUE!

fx: jutsu tiburon de agua - decia fx sacando una botella de agua

pf: que quieres

pues mira te doy todo lo que quieras acambio actues como si finn no fuera tu novio

al parecer la pf flama entendio mal a fx asi que le dio una cachetada (igaul a la que le dio a finn )

por lo cual fx voltio a ver a la pf y le dijo

fx: auch por que putas hisiste eso

pf:piensas que actuaria como tu novia para que finn me deje

fx: -_-u eeeeh por que chingados piensas que yo quisiera ser tu novio si yo no te amo

pf: pues por que...no se eres soltero y me dijiste que actuara como si finn no fuera mi novio

fx:sii veras...

fx le conto a la pf de lo que marci le hiso para que finn fuera su novio de mentira cosa que la pf no se lo tomo bien y bueno...

pf:¡POR QUE CHINGADOS ACEPTASTE PENDEJO TE QUEMARE VIVO HASTA QUE LOS OJOS TE EXPLOTEN!

ENTONSES LA PF LE LANSO bolas de fuego a fx por suerte fx las esquivo y salio corriendo de alli para la casa de marci para advertirle de la estupides que iso

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP SEE LO SE ALGO CORTO NO PERO ERA LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO JEJEJE BUENO HASTA EL CAP 6 ADIOS LOS DEJO CON LA CANCION de dbz(para los que tengan cuenta en you tube denle like si les gusta dbz solo pongan triple w punto youtube y esto  watch?v=IihV5yH7oMg suscribanse a mi canal plis jeje


	6. DISCULPAS DEL AUTOR

esta cap sera requete corto jejeje bueno aqui el cap y disculpen si me tarde pero es el cole me tiene hasta la madre con la tarea

EN LA CASA DE MARCI (ALERTA MALTRATO AL HOMBRE XD)

marci: que hiciste que

fx: :D jeje veraz pense que cooperaria pero no jeje

marci: ash idiota

fx recivio varios golpes de marci (partes censuradas por mucha violencia)

marci: bueno si esa candela viene por aqui ...interrumpida por fx

fx: tarde ya vino por suerte tengo mi arma secreta (tan tan taaaan XD)

marci: una...botella...con...agua

fx: seee ella es de fuego asi que...

marci: si ya se el agua le hace daño

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP SI LO SE MUY CORTO LES PROMETO QUE EL SIG CAP LO HARE MAS LARGO O ALMENOS HASTA LO QUE YO PUEDA JEJEJEJEJEJE

GOOD BYE PENDEJOS, EN ESPAÑOL QUIERE DECIR ADIOS PENDEJOS JEJE NO ES BROMA SOLO BROMEO ADIOS (LO COPIE DE SOLDESCOLT XD YO NI TENGO ESE PROGRAMA JEJE ADIOS)


	7. que es bueno el plan estara perdido

walaaaaaaaa que tal ladies and eeh homies como les va espero que vien jejeje bueno aqui el sig cap este lo are mas largo que el otro jeje

pf:¡ABRE CHUPA PITOS!

FX: puta madre esta rabiosa

marci:si por tu culpa

fx: ¡atras o te mojare!

pf: ¡hay aja abre la maldita puerta !

fx:que no puede quemar la puerta

marci: genial ahora ya le diste una idea gracias sr pendejo

fx: ok denada (pensamiento: hija de su grrrrr )

fx desperto de su pensamiento al oler a quemado

pf(furiosa):con quequieres robarme ami novio ya veras chupa sangre

marci: quieres pelea candelita entonses ven

fx al ver que las dos se estavan peleando ( a puros arañasos y jalones de pelo) agarro la botella de agua y le arrojo el contenido de la botella a las dos

fx: ya tranquilas chicas, pf en primera marci no trata de robarte nada finn piensa que termino con usted y seguira el juego cuando marci sepa que es bueno y cuando finn recupere la memoria usted aga lo que quiera

marci al escuchar la palabra lo que es bueno marci se quedo pensando cuando la pf hablo

pf:bien seguire su *juego* quiero ver como finn se pondra enojado cuando recupere la memoria nos vemos fx y vampirita

marci: ... eh si lo que digas

en eso la pf se fue y fx le dijo a marci que vigilara a la pf por si las moscas

marci siguio igual,callada cuando fx le chasqueo los dedos respondio con un ok

fx se fue de la casa de marci

en el camino para la casa del arbol

fx:espero que marci se de cuenta de que lo que esta haciendo no es bueno

en eso fx se empeso a pensar cuando recordo quienlo habia echo raccionar para saber que era bueno (n/a al igual que en el cap 13 de vacas arruinadas mi amigo juan diego aparecera)

flashback

JD: hey tiempo que no te mirava donde estavas

fx:donde mas en mi nueva casa

diego: je en que lio estas mano

fx: de que hablas

diego: pues max me conto de lo que tienes que hacer para que esa vampira reviva a tu noviesita

fx: ese max bien chismoso no cambio nada el cabron

diego: je see mira te aconsejo que agas esto

fx:dime

diego: la vampira reviviria a tu novia pero como muerta viviente, ese chico finn tiene novia pero se le olvido por la amnesia,consegirle a alguien que no ama seria algo malo por que cuando recupere la memoria estara molesto por la mentira que inventaron ustedes te recomiendo que no le mientas mas y que agas reaccionar a la vampira si

fx entendio lo que diego le dijo y supo que no era bueno mentirle a finn fx le agradecio el consejo se despidio y se fue)

fin del flashback

fx saco su android del a bolsa del pantalos y puso la cancion elvis presley are you lonesome night(si me gusta un poco elvis jeje) fx se puso a cantar

Are you lonesome tonight?

do you miss me tonight?

are you sorry we drifted apart?

does your memory stray to a bright sunny day?

when i kissed you and called you sweetheart?

do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?

do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?

is your heart filled with pain, shall i come back again?

tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?

i wonder if you're lonesome tonight

you know someone said that the world's a stage

and each must play a part.

fate had me playing in love with you as my sweetheart.

act one was when we met

i loved you at first glance

you read your lines so cleverly and never missed a cue

and then came act two

you seemed to change, you acted strange

and why i'll never know

honey, you lied when you said you love me

and i had no cause to doubt you.

but i'd rather go on hearing your lies

than to go on living without you.

now the stage is bare and i'm standing there

with emptiness all around

fx se le salio una lagrima de los ojos por que esa cancion las escucho cuando cono cio a susan

and if you won't come back to me

then they can bring the curtain down

Is your heart filled with pain, shall i come back again?

tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?

en eso fx se dio cuenta que estava enfrente de la puerta de la casa del arbol donde jake abrio la puerta y lo vio con cara de tristesa

jake: fx estas...interrumpido por fx

fx: si estoy bien es solo que escuche una cancion que me iso recordar cosas de mi pasado . decia de forma triste

jake: mm bueno te traere algo de te´ eso te calmara

fx: ok *suspiro*

en eso jake fue a la cocina a preparar algo de te cuando finn bajo

fx: que hay finn

finn: ah hola fx

fx: finn dime ya has recordado todo

finn: ya lo recorde todo aunque tengo una sensacion de que marci no es mi veredadera novia...

aunque finn decia que recordava todo la verdad no era asi solo lo dijo para que ya no lo ayudaran a recordar mas

fx al oir eso se asusto y penso (pensamiento: mierda si el echizo de los recuerdos falsos se rompe el plan estara echo mierda y finn bueno el me disculpara pero segiria molesto por mentirle)

fx:enserio a que bien bueno si tienes mucha prisa para ir con marci no te interrumpo adios-decia dejando a finn afuera de la casa

fx: mierda ahora que hacemos en eso el celular de fx enpeso a sonar fx contesto y se sorprendio al ver quien era...

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP JEJE VOY A ESCRIBIR EL DIA SBADO O MAÑANA JEJE LES PIDO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA POR QUE ME TARDARE EN SUBIR CAPS BUENO ADIOS


	8. NUNCA ME AGAS ESTO

everiday im shufelin (o como sea como se escriba jeje) bueno aqui este cap de remember the time jeje

fx: mierda no puedo creer que seas tu

¿?: jeje muchos años an pasado desde la ultima vez que ablamos fx

fx: pendejo yo pense que estavas muerto kevin

kevin: yeah im sexy and i know it jeje pues despues de que te conjelaran logre esconderme con susan, max medio desconjelado y juan diego despues logramos sobrevivir una explocion segun un tipo se llamo la gerra de los champiñones fx al oir eso se alegro ya que susan estava viva entonses kevin dijo que juandiego salio del escondite solo que el se vistio de negro parece puro mosquetero y se puso el nombre de el zorro ( juan diego aparece en el fic vacas arruinadas si quieren saber veanlo)

fx:entonses susan sigue viva - decia con voz llorosa

kevin: si

fx: jeje kevin...!no sabes cuanto tiempo pense que habian muerto me puse aun mas triste cuando pense que susan estava muerta y hasta ahora me llamas y me dices ah hola estamos vivos fx eso no es normal kev¡despues de eso empeso allorar desesperada mente cuando jake llego

jake:fx te pasa algo

fx: no nada jake

kev:fx lo se no es facil yo se que te hicimos sufrir por eso asi que perdonanos

fx: por que max no me dijo nada

kev: le dijimos que no dijiera nada de que estavamos vivos si no no te ubieras convertido en un super sayajin ( si quieren saber como me convierto miren el fic vacas arruinadas jeje) y no hibieras sido mas fuerte

fx: bueno en eso tienes razon pero aun asi me sigues pareciendo un pendejo

en eso jake pregunto quien era fx contesto que era uno de sus amigos que segun el estavan muertros

jake no entendio pero fx le dijo que le explicaria mas tarde

MIENTRAS EN ALGUN LUGAR DE Ooo

finn se encontrava sentado en una colina viendo el atardecer CUANDO

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP IBA A PONER QUE FINN SE COJIERA A MARCI PERO BUENO CCHAO


	9. NOCHE DE PASCION

max:que hueva pero lo que importa es que ya casi termina el fic este es el penultimo cap asi que en este cap finn se coje amarci jeje bueno comenzemos

yo: perate antes debo decirles unas cosas a los lectores las escenas hentai no crean que las escribo yo las escribe mi hermano max asi que el perv es el jeje is just another part of my jeje

comenzemos con el cap el cap lo hare mas largo ya que el anterior lo hise muy corto jeje

cuando la pf flama aparecio y saludo a finn quie este respondio con un hola

finn: que haces aqui pf -decia muy sereno

pf: pues viendo el atardecer

finn: je bueno yo ya me iba te veo luego

pf: claro - entonses la pf le robo un beso en la boca a finn

finn solo se sorprendio pero no le puso inportancia asi que se fue

en la casa de marci (advertencia en esta parte escribire algodespues viene lo hentai jeje les aviso cuando max escriba)

marci estava sentada en el sillon tocando su hacha bajo tratando de conponer una cancion

marci: no esto no me gusta mm creo que si junto la letra de una cancion de michael si talves

en eso se le ocurrio los primeros versos de la cancion de triller

la cancion dise (remix de canciones al azar jeje )

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark

Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart

You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It

entonces marci cambi su ritmo rapido a una lento

The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure

All the wonder that I want, I've found in her

As the hole becomes apart, I strike to burn, and the flame returns

Every intuition fails to find its way

One more table turned, around and back again

Finding I'm all lost and found, when she's not around

When she's not around

I feel it coming now

Give me what I could never ask for

Connect me and you could be my chemical now

Give me the drug you know I'm after

Connect me and you could be my chemical

When everybody wants you (the chemical, you're slow)

When everybody wants you (the chemical, you're slow,slow and)

Everybody wants you (slow, slow and)

Everybody wants you (slow)

Give me what I could never ask for

Connect me and you could be my chemical now

Give me the drug you know I'm after

Connect me and you could be the chemical

entonces entro finn a la casa haciendo que marci se asustara

marci: finn no me asustes asi (max es tu turno max: o yeah im yust a sexy boy jeje voy a gozar )

finn:perdona marci jeje bueno yo solo venia a vecitarte

marci: bueno ..(pensamiento de marci mierda es tan lindo a que me importa quiero gozar con el) olle finn no quieres pasar un rato a solas

finn: mm bueno ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer ademas yo te vine a visitar - decia sin saber a lo que marci se referia

marci beso a finn en la boca pero no con un beso normal si no que con un beso de lenguita

entonses finn sintio que no tocaba el suelo cuando se dio cuenta que estava flotando y aque marci lo estava llevando a la habitacion

marci dejo a finn en la habitacion y le dijo que se quedara alli un rato

finn le iso caso pero como estava cansado por haber caminado y por haber peleado con un ogro en una aldea sercana se quito la camisa y su gorro y se acosto quedandose dormido

cuando marci regreso encontro a finn tendido en su cama sin camisa, con mucho sigilo saco algunas velas aromaticas que habia escondido en el apartamento, las acomodo estrategicamente alrededor de la habitación y las encendio… definitivamente ese seria un dia que nunca olvidaria

marci comenzo a acariciar suavemente la cabellera del rubio y este se removio un poco.

finn: marci que haces

marci: shh calla solo disfruta - decia quitando se toda la ropa al igual que finn

marci se acerco y beso su cuello, lentamente trazo un camino hacia sus labios donde primero solo beso la comisura de sus labios mientras acariciaba su pecho a lo que el rubio solo pudo suspirar, acto que ella aprovecho para profundizar su beso y explorar la boca de su acompañante, lentamente finn respondio a su beso mientras este se hacia mas y mas apasionado.

Subitamente marci se separo de finn y se alejo hasta quedar en la parte baja de la cama.

marci: Dime algo finni ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- finn paso saliva y la miro profundamente.

finn: Mucho mas de lo que mis palabras puedan expresar- decia nerviosa mente

(yo: dejame poner algo max max: ok pero ya)

marci sonrio, nunca se habia sentido tan feliz,pero algo le decia que estaba mal lo que hacia

(max bien continuo)

finn mirava a marci viendo que sus ojos brillaban de excitación y de lujuria, a su parecer ella se veia como todo una diosa, su piel era blanca, su cabello era largo, su cuerpo solo podia definirse con la palabra… tentación.

marci: bien finn Voy disponer de tu cuerpo a mi voluntad -Dijo sensualmente mientras se metia un dedo a su boca y movia sugestivamente sus caderas sobre el ya erecto miembro de él. - ¿Por qué sabes una cosa finni yo te quiero

finn:¿Qué… tanto mi amor ?-Dijo con la respiración algo acelerada.

marci: Mejor te lo demuestro Ella lentamente lamio el area desde su pecho a su boca, suavemente lamio sus labios para luego profundizar el beso.

finn estaba extasiado, nunca se habia imaginado nada parecido, ese angel se encontraba sobre él proporcionando suaves caricias y besando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones ya tiesos de placer; esa mujer era hermosa, se movia de una forma casi felina, sus pechos eran sensuales, poseia una pequeña cintura y un vientre plano, un tracero bien proporcionado que le insitaba a tomarlo…

marci: Perdóname finni lo que voy a hacer, pero voy a recompensarte marci vio que él tenia su miembro totalmente erguido realmente tal excitación ya le estaba doliendo, ella inicio a repartiendo caricias alrededor de la zona pelvica y por lo que él se removio un poco sobre la cama, suavemente tomo el miembro de finn entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, ella lo sentia caliente al contacto, se acerco y lo lamió lentamente desde el escroto hasta la glande del rubio para despues succionarlo levemente.

marci: ¿Te gusta?

finn:S-si- respondió con algo de dificultad mientras sentia la calida boca de la vampira en su miembro.

marci: ¿Qué quieres finni? Quiero oirte suplicar mientras seguia masajeando lentamente al rubio

finn: m-mas…-

marci: ¿Más que finni?... su-pli-ca.

mas… rapido… por favor.- Acto seguido la vampiresa se introdujo el pene del rubio a la boca succionando y lamiendo su glande, marci dirijio la mirada al rubio quien tenia los ojos cerrados por el placer, lo sintio palpitar en su boca y supo que pronto llegaria a su climax asi que lo saco de su boca y siguio masajeando con sus manos al tiempo subia hasta la boca del rubio que respiraba agitadamente y lo besaba apasionadamente. finn gruño mientras se corria entre sus manos a lo que marci sonrio complacida.

marci: ¿Ahora quieres finni?

finn: quiero tocarte

marci: ¿Qué quieres tocar?- susurro en el oido del ojiazul recibiendo de su parte un gruñido.

finn: T-tus senos… tu trasero… quiero tocarte toda.

marci: Mis senos…- Dijo quitándose el corse blanco y dejando libres sus pechos. -¿Te gustan?- (olvide decir que marci se dejo el brasier)

finn: Sí lo deseo

finn la tomo de la cintura y habilmente la acosto sobre la cama

finn: Sabes… nesecitamos quedar en iguales condiciones.

finn se sento y tomo a la vampiresa de la cintura sentadola entre sus piernas mientras esta enredaba las suyas en la cintura masculina. finn besaba sus pechos y su cuello, la vampiresa se arquaba dandole mas acceso a estas partes de su cuerpo, ella movio sus caderas sugestivamente y sus sexos rozaron haciendo suspirar a ambos

finn acaricio el trasero de la vampiresa casi de una forma lasciva y la acerco más a él.

finn:Sabes, ahora me vas a tener que perdonar tu a mi. Es mi turno de complacerte

Tomo a marci y de nuevo la acosto sobre la cama besando sus pechos al tiempo que con su mano acariciaba su intimidad.

Ahh…- gimió la vampiresa ante los mimos del rubio

finn: Sabes, me encanta tu dulce piel, tu aroma a lirios, definitivamente me encantas.- Descendió por el plano vientre de marci entre besos hasta toparse con su vagina

finn:Esto es por haberme torturado- comenzo a explorar con su lengua la intimidad de la vampiresa, mientras esta solo gemia y le acariciaba de forma delicada los cabellos.

finn:¿Te gusta?

marci: S-si-repentinamente la vampiresa se tenso llegando a su propia satisfacción.

finn:Ahora viene lo mejor-Acto seguido se ubico sobre ella posicionando su miembro en la entrada de la vampiresa. Subitamente la penetro arrancando un pequeño grillito de dolor de la chica, finn se horrorizó ante la idea de haberla lastimado

finn: estas bien marci

marci: si N-no es nada que no pueda controlar pero mas despacio si Dijo acariciando dulcemente la mejilla del asustado rubio

emprendió un vaivén lento, despues de un tiempo se ella acostumbro a su intromisión y comenzó a mover su caderas para incitarlo a acelerar su embestidas.

marci :-ahh…-

acelero mas sus embestidas mientras besaba apasionadamente a marci, ella se sentia desfallecer, sentia que su interior se contraia de placer, pronto ambos llagaron al climax y finn dejo salir el semen por la vagina de marci y marci se vino denjando empapado el mienbro de finn,el pene de finn palpitava adentro de la vagina de marci por lo cual se recostaron en la cama mientras se normalizaban sus respiraciones.

al rato se quedaron dormidos

(bien ahora escrivo yo jeje)

al dia siguiente finn se desperto y vio marci acostada en la cama profundamente dormida finn se levanto se puso la ropa y salio de la habitacion pero al bajar las escaleras finn se acordo de todo total mente recupero la memoria haciendo que el echizo de los recuerdos falsos se rompieran

finn:mm fx por que me mentiste espero tengas una explicacion para esto ...espera acavo de hacer lo que creo que es...mierda me acoste con marci y ella ni me ama talvez ella estava borracha y se dejo llevar - en eso finn salio de la casa de marceline y se fue a la casa del arbol

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE Ooo

fx estava con maxy diego caminando cuando fx pregunto

fx:oigan adonde vamos ya que no me dijieron nada ayer

max: es una sorpresa

fx: no me digan me llevaran con kevin y con susan

al oir eso max y diego pararon en seco

diego: como savias que...interrumpido por fx

fx:kevin me llamo ayer y me dijo que susan estava viva

max: maldito kevin savia que no devia darle el numero de telefono tullo je bueno solo siguenos y veras como estan ellos

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP ESPERO LE AYA GUSTADO LO QUE MAX ESCRIVIO JEJE

MAX: ME LUCI NO CREEN JEJE IVANDIME QUE TE PARECIO JEJE

YO: JE BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS NOS VEMOS EN EL CAP FINAL ADIOS


	10. fin

FI FI FINAL DEL CAP WIIII ALFIN BUENO CUANADO ESTE FIC TERMINE SEGUIRE CON EL FIC VACAS ARRUINADAS JEJE BUENO MAX:HEY IVAN ME CHIVEAS JEJE PERO SI QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES PARA SER EL MAS PINCHE VERGAS DEL MUNDO JEJEJEJE

BUENO COMENZEMOS

fx estava muy nervioso no sabia si susan todavia lo queria o si ella se consiguio a alguien mas

diego: bueno aqui es...pasa - decia señalando una cueva

fx: *suspiro* bueno max gracias igual tu diego

max y jd: naa de nada

fx entro a la cueva y al primero que vio fue a kevin que de inmediato le estrecho la mano a fx

kev: que bueno verte bro

fx:jeje no se como fue que sobreviviste pero me alegra que estes vivo

kev: bueo ella esta alli -decia señalando una clase de puerta echa de roca

fx estava con el corazon acelerado los nervios lo comian no podia moverse

entonses fx suspiro y logro abrir la puerta para luego ver a su amada

susan estava dormida e una cama el cuarto era como un cuarto normal la verdad kevin era igual de listo que la dp solo que kev al primer intento no siempre falla el cuarto era uno de esos cuartos normales tenia una cama un sillon una televison y un espejo

fx se acerco a susan y la desperto (como la bella durmiente jeje noo son mentiras) la movio despacio y le susurrava en el oido

en eso susan desperto ( me canse de escrivir completo mejor solo la llamaremos susi jeje)

susuan desperto y cuando vio a fx lo abraso por lo cual fx correspondio el habraso

susi:me alegra que estes vivo yo pense que ...interrumpida por fx

fx: si yo tambien pense eso pero no mira estoy aqui jeje bueno quieres ir con migo a vivir en mi casa ya que no quiero que vivas en esta cueva

susi: claro no me negaria jej n_n

fx: jeje vamos

en eso salieron de la cueva claro kevin tambien fue solo que el viviria con max ahora

EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL

finn: jake dime la verdad yo ya recupere toda la memoria y se que no rompi con flamita

jake:eeeh esta bien veras -en eso jake le conto todo lo que hisieron para que el se enamorara de marci

finn se enojo salio de la casa del arbol y se dirigio a la casa de fx

CERCA DE LA CASA DE MAX Y FX

diego y max fueron platicando todo el camino de regreso a casa pero kev fx y susan no

fx: y como te ah ido kev

kev: pues bien... jodido

fx: jeje me imajino

kev: y tu como te ha ido todos estos años

fx: como crees

kev: perdon ...pense que te havia pasado algo divertido o algun otro fatal golpe en los huevos jejeje

fx: ya mano no jodas

kev: que es verdad eres propenso a lesiones jeje

fx: jaja que chistoso

sasi: ya dejen de pelear parecen hermanos

fx: pues somos hermanos por instinto

kev: cierto jeje

en eso llegaron a la casa de max donde kev se quedo a vivr mientras max se iva a dormir a su habitacion

en eso fx estava en 1 km para llegar a su casa cuando a lo lejos logro ver a un finn furioso

fx le dijo a susan que se subiera en su espalda para llegar mas rapido ya que a ella le dolian las piernas y ademas fx queria explicarle a finn por que iso el echizo de recuerdos falsos

fx llego a la puerta de la casa donde finn le grito

finn:¡FX DIME POR QUE CHINGADOS ME HECIZASTE LOS RECUERDOS FALSOS!

fx: eh bueno antes te quiero presentar a mi novia susan

finn: ni se habia dado cuenta de que ellla estava alli asi que se sonrojo un poco

finn: oh ehh hola

finn se acerco a fx y en susurro le dijo

finn: sabes es muy bonita

fx: -_- es mi novia no la tulla asi que ni te atrevas a hacerle algo o sino desearas nunca haber nacido

finn: ya calma wey solo era un cumplido

fx: ah en ese caso si es bella

finn se alejo y fx le explico por que le habia echo eso por lo cual susan se sonrojo ya que habia echo todo un relajo para *revivirla*

fx: y es por eso que lo hise me disculpas

finn: bueno si yo tuviera qe revivir a mi amor lo haria lo mismo asi que te perdono

fx:que bue...interrumpido por finn

finn:pero marci se acosto conmigo y creo que estava borracha cuando iso eso

fx: eeh olvide mensionar que marci te ama

finn al oir eso se sorprendio enverdad marci lo amaba

finn: entonses por eso hiso eso

fx: si pero te haceguro que tepedira disculpas en cuanto se entere de que recuperaste la memory card jeje

1 mes despues

fx se encontrava tocando con max y marci cuando finn jake kev y susan entraron a la casa de marci

fx: hey vienen a oirnos tocar

max: si pero alguien deve hacer algo primero

marci: hey finn puedo hablar a solas contigo

finn: claro

en eso finn y marci se fueron a la cocina y marci le conto que lo amava pero que se queria disculpar con el por que sabia que lo que hiso con el aqulla noche no era bueno

finn: naa no inporta de todos modos termine con flama y quiero ser tu nivio aceptarias

marci: pues claro tontito

salieron de la cocina y les dijieron las nuevas buenas a los presentes

todos los felicitaron y fx dijo que tocaran algo con ritmo

asi que enpesaron a tocar (every day super hero smash mauth)

fx)Every morning I wake up just the same

Another victim of ordinary fame

I don't see myself as invincible

It's not true at all

max y fx)I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

max)Just a day job that's someone's gotta do

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you

Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good

Like anybody would

fx ymax)I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

marci y max )I'm just like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

fx y max)I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

todos)Trying to save the world

I try to hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

despues todos celebraron y vivieron sus vidas normales solo fx y susan tuvieron ..una noche de pasion jeje

the end espero les alla gustado jeje ahora seguire con el fic vacas arruinadas adiooooos


End file.
